yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 058
"Shark Reawakens! A New Chaos Number Appears" is the fifty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 4, 2012. Featured Duel: Shark vs. IV Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Shark Shark activates the "Different Dimension Trench" Continuous Spell Card, banishing the WATER-Attribute "Number 32: Shark Drake". It will return when "Different Dimension Trench" is destroyed. Shark Sets a monster. Turn 6: IV IV draws "Gimmick Puppet - Scissor Arm". He attacks the Set monster with "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String", while activating the effect of the equipped "Destiny Strings". He reveals the top card of his Deck and sends it to the Graveyard. The card is not shown, but it is not a monster, so his own attack is negated and his Battle Phase ends. He Normal Summons "Scissor Arm" (1200/600). He activates its effect, destroying an Equip Card he controls to double its Level. He destroys "Destiny Strings" and the Level of "Scissor Arm" is doubled to 8. He Tributes "Heaven's String" to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet - Nightmare" (1000/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. As it was an Xyz Monster that was Tributed for its Summon, it can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. IV overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo" (3200/???) in Attack Position. IV activates the effect of "Destiny Leo", detaching an Overlay Unit. Should the card have no Overlay Units, he will automatically win the Duel. Turn 7: Shark Shark Flip Summons "Deep Sweeper" (1600/???). He Tributes it with its own effect to destroy a face-up Continuous Spell Card. He destroys "Different Dimension Trench", so "Shark Drake" returns to the field in Attack Position (2800/2100). Shark performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Shark Drake" to Xyz Summon "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Drake Vice", detaching an Overlay Unit to banish a "Shark" monster from his Graveyard. "Destiny Leo" will lose ATK equal to that of the banished monster. He banishes "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark", so "Destiny Leo" loses 1900 ATK (3200 → 1300). "Shark Drake" attacks and destroys "Destiny Leo" (IV 1500 → 0). Notes IV could have won the duel on the 6th turn. If he had summoned "Gimmick Puppet - Scissor Arm" and used it's effect to destroy "Destiny Strings" (thus freeing "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String" from Destiny Strings' effect), IV could have attacked Shark's face down monster with Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's Strings (it would be highly unlikely that "Deep Sweeper" would have 3000 or more DEF), and then attacked Shark directly with Gimmick Puppet - Scissor Arm, which would have brought Shark's 500 remaining life points to 0. IV using Destiny Strings' effect to attack Shark's face down monster was incredibly foolish, not only because of the probability of drawing a spell or trap card (which would negate the attack and end the battle phase), but even if IV drew a monster card, the attack target during Destiny Strings' effect would not be destroyed by battle. When a monster is attacked while in defense position, no battle damage is inflicted on the attacked monster's controller. IV's attack would have been entirely pointless. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.